


naba gelyo 24

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 24

Amaani marayo sasaban. Brienne yimid jeedo si lama filaan ah.

Gacanta Jaime ee lagu tuuray iyada ka weyn, ma run ahaantii si bisadooda, laakiin iyada wuxuu ka helay a sariirta xoog raaxo leh. Sidaas oo ay tahayna, waxay ahayd wax yar ka saamaynayso. Waxay dib u xusul galay feeraha ah. Waxa uu grunted iyo jiiday markiiba, wereega qumman.

Waxay u fadhiisteen sasabo, in ay ma doonayaan in ay u seexdaan inta ay watch. Waxa uu equably guryamaa in ay wali noolyihiin.

Markaasay cuneen oo qado at dhowr ah oo kibis iyo hilib doofaar ka habeen hore, oo waxay isagii u weydiiyay wixii uu ogaaday ku saabsan meelaha ay joogaan. Waxa ay u muuqatay inay ahaayeen dhow magaalada fiid Dale, si waxoogaa iska sii bari yahay sidii ay rogmato. Jaime damacsan inuu halkaas tago in ay isku urursadaan, halkii ay isku dayayaan in ay dagaalka ku lug iyo unsupplied in King ee ka degaya. Waxaa u muuqatay heerka more macquul ah, si ay u dooran karin sabab ah in ay si kale u sameeyaan.

"Ninna aqoonsan you?" iyadu waa lagu tuujiyey, sida ay haddana fadhiistay. Waxa uu Hogaamiyay, heleyna la kalsooni hoos u waddo, waa in ay ka hor helay maalintii. Iyada oo geedaha ayay kala sooci kari waayay dejinta ee ahaa albaaka ku wareegsan.

"Badanaa doofaarka," ayuu yiri, kor u quudhsiga fudud.

"Doofaar Diinaar?" Brienne weydiiyay shakiyaan.

"Waa hagaag, waana sababta aan u ma heli badan. Parsimonious, waayo, qaar badan oo iyaga ka mid ah. Markaasaa ma qaban doono-dhalaalaya., Aad baan ula yaabay haddii ay aqoonsan ay boqorka u gaar ah, inta yar naftayda."

"Waan ka mahad celineynaa aad isku day at hoosaysiinta hadda, laakiin ugu yaraan inay ku dadaali ah ee ku nool daacad ah, wax dhib ah maleh sida qaabdaran aad u hesho."

"Anigu ma heli karo waxa loogu ooyo. Ham Tani waxa ay ahayd tayo ra'iisul."

"Mar walba oo ay ka buuxaan japes" ayay ula taaheen.

"Oh, haa tahay, haddii aad raalli ka, waxaan isku dayi doonaa in ay halis ah maanta. In kastoo aan qabaa miisaanka marka la isku daro aan dourness ku daray in ay si wacan u qorraxdu dib ugu soo diri kartaa Cabeednegoo derejo iyo keenaan roob wayn ee madowga noo yeel."

Waxa ay sheegtay in la oggayn of quusan, "Runtii aad jeceshahay wax wanaagsan sida dhawaaqa codkaaga u gaar ah."

"Maxaad u jecel yihiin, Brienne?" Waxa uu dib ugu badan uu garabka cidiba iyada ah. Waxay uba su'aasha ah, iyo markii uu ka joojiyay, sidaas darteed ayay u sameeyeen.

Waxa uu soo sara suni ah.

Waxay badashay joogiisa seef ka hal gacan si kale ah. Mar qudha u muuqatay mid aad u culus. Aware ee muruqyada geeliso ee danbe, ayay tidhi pin (sababtoo ah waxaa ku caddaa in uu diiday inuu wado ilaa ayay tiri), "runta ah waan jeclahay."

"Waad in aad jeclaataa design ah dahsoon?"

"Ma aha wax fikrad aan cadeyn. Ama wax run yahay ama ma aha."

"Sidaas unsophisticated., Waxaannu leennahay in ay ka shaqeeyaan waxa ay ugu."

"Waxaan leenahay badan si aad ula shaqeeyaan," ayay tiri, cadho barar inkastoo isku dayo iyada si ay u tirtirto. Waxa uu si joogta ah u samaynaysaan: in ay soo dhibic dood xaq cidhifka wax dhab ah oo run ah, ka dibna dib u celineyso, diiday in ay galaan.

"Waa maxay sababta aad mar walba dooneysaa inay hadlaan wax igu saabsan marka aan kula hadlo oo ku saabsan?" uu ka cabanayay.

"Sababtoo ah aad uga fog badan oo xiiso tahay, ma waxaan dhihi xiiso leh, waxaan ku fikiray topic dhibaato!" Brienne ogaaday iyadu ahayd oo ku saabsan inuu ooyo.

Waxa uu arko iyada isha baadhis. "Waxaad rabtaa in aad u ruxmadaan seef ii at hadda, ma waxaad?"

"Haa," ayay tidhi iyada oo ahaa, ka dib oo dhan, oo isku dayaya in ay isaga bari in ay muhiim tahay in la sheego runta ahaa, xataa haddii mid aan ku faraxsan yahay. Inkasta oo ay waxyeelo.

", Anigu dooni maayo" ayuu yidhi. "Waxay cadho keentay, ma awoodaada."

"Aniga Tijaabi haddii aad jeceshahay," Brienne qaniinay dib.

Ayuu wuxuu kuyiri, ku dhawaad dambi, oo ka jeestay.

Laakiin iyadu diyaar u ahaa, Oo aad daqiiqad ka dib markii uu dib u miiqeen, inkasta oo degdeg ah, seef dharbaaxay ilaa iyo out iyadu furatay.

Waxa uu dhoola iyada iyada oo seefahooda ka gudbeen.

"Miyaan," ayay tiri. "Ma ciyaari doono."

"Ma ama ciyaaro aadan."

Hubka ayaa mar kale caawa.

Waxaan qaadan doonaa dhoola in off wajiga ka hor taas la sameeyo, ayay ku ballanqaaday sanbabada.


End file.
